Notebook computers and other portable devices that require power for operation use batteries for portable use and a direct current (DC) adapter when connected to an alternating current (AC) power source. A typical battery for a notebook computer is a three-series or four-series cell lithium-ion battery. Each cell has an operating range from 3.0-4.2 V. Thus, a fully charged battery with four-series cells has a maximum voltage of 16.8 V. As the device consumes power, the battery discharges from 16.8 V to 12.0 V. Generally, when the device is connected to an AC power source, the AC voltage is converted to a DC voltage using a DC adapter. The DC voltage can be used both to power the device and to recharge the battery.
During a battery discharge period, the rate of power dissipation affects thermal performance and impacts the duration of operation before recharging is required. Accordingly, reducing power dissipation during battery discharge can improve thermal performance and provide longer operating times with the same battery volume.